


KKANGPAE.

by godpjm



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Gang Violence, Gay Male Character, Gore, Graphic Description, Heterosexuality, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Violence, alternative universe, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpjm/pseuds/godpjm
Summary: When someone messes with Kai's drug trade, Baekhyun is blamed for it. But was it really Baekhyun?After the tragic death of a friend, they receive a letter, signed by him. Is Xiumin dead, or is he alive?This is an AU, places and events are made up, characters are made up. Not based on real facts.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 10





	1. Sweet Lies.

Kai took a sip of his scotch. Chanyeol watched the two strippers performing for them, closely observing a specific one. Chen paced around the room, talking, and Suho sat next to Kai, lighting a cigarette and taking a hit.

"Hey, Chanyeol, I'm talking you dipshit," Chen says as he snaps at Chanyeol. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, still paying attention to the strippers.

"Chanyeol's too busy drooling over the strippers," Suho laughs as he takes a blow from his cigarette. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, leaning back onto the sofa.  
"Why are you even talking? Sehun and Baekhyun aren't even here yet. We can't start without them." Chanyeol looks back at Chen with a blank expression as Chen looks at him with a frustrated look. Kai finally speaks up.  
"Baekhyun isn't coming. He never does, so stop expecting him to show up. I'm so fucking tired of his goofy ass, never takes this shit seriously." Kai grabs Suho's cigar and takes a hit. 

Chanyeol crosses his arms around his chest. He focuses again on the stripper in front of him, as she moved seductively. He couldn't help but focusing on her specifically, as she was dark-skinned, slim, dreads that reached her waist. She was well proportioned, and was short. Just the way Chanyeol liked them. 

"What about Yixing? Didn't you invite him?" Kai shakes his head. "Yixing is in the States. He has other things to do. I'll have my assistant update him later."

"Then what the fuck are we here for? Always wasting my goddamn time." Chanyeol says, drinking from his beer can. Kai couldn't help but scoff. 

Chen approaches the door and locks it. He walks back to the boys and sits in the sofa in front of them and sighs.

"I'm glad Baekhyun isn't showing up. Because today's meeting is exactly about him." Chen pauses for a few moments, trying to read everyone's faces. They seemed unfazed. More like, not surprised. 

"Yixing and I had gone to Daegu to check out some problems that were happening at our warehouses. When we arrived, Baekhyun was talking to some of the workers. I had no idea how he had found our warehouses, or how the fuck he got in. He asked us if we had sent cocaine through the underworld. We did, but Baekhyun said that someone had ripped us off. I was upset, but not as upset as Yixing. He started grilling Baekhyun for information, trying to figure out how the fuck Baekhyun knew we were trafficking cocaine. Baekhyun said his men came across ours and they just exchanged info. I really doubt that was what happened."

Suho sits back in his chair, looking at the rest of the guys. Chanyeol seemed to be thinking, unsure of what Chen had said. Kai seemed convinced.

"How long ago was this?" Kai said sternly. He was convinced Baekhyun had interfered with his trade, but didn't want to point fingers unless he had enough information.

"A few months back," Chen looks down. Kai stands up abruptly.  
"A few.. months? Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Jongdae. Why the fuck would you keep this to yourself?" Kai was yelling, which made the other members unsettled. Kai always had anger outbursts for the smallest things, except this wasn't a small thing. This was serious. 

"I-I didn't think much of it. Plus, Yixing said he would deal with Baekhyun himself. I thought he would've handled it by now."

"By now? Are you trying to tell me you haven't confronted Baekhyun about it but you left me in the dark about this? What the fuck Jongdae?" Kai started pacing around the room. Chen rubbed the back of his neck. Chanyeol continues thinking and takes another sip from his beer.

"Do you even have definitive proof Baekhyun had something to do with this? Maybe what he said was true, his men and your men just came across each other." Chanyeol shrugged and continued to admire the stripper. Kai laughed out of disbelief. He knew that no matter what happened, Chanyeol would always be on Baekhyun's side. They had been friends since birth. They were inseparable.

"You're too far up Baek's ass to realize that he's a fucking traitor. Your friend is a traitor, Yeol. If you're gonna doubt me, then go ask for a job at his company. Don't come at me with no fuck shit." Chanyeol looked down. Suho looks at both of them, and speaks up.

"I'm in Kai's side with this one. Baek has been trying to rip us off ever since Kai surpassed his superiority, and he fakes a friendship with us to avoid problems. I don't trust Baekhyun either. So get your head in the game Loey," Suho said as he burned out the cig and placed it on the ashtray. Chanyeol scoffs, not believing what his friends were saying. He couldn't pick a side, Baekhyun was his best friend, or even a brother to him. At the same time, he couldn't turn his back on his companions. He just wished Baekhyun would stop causing them problems. Chen sighs and stands up. 

"That's all I had to discuss today. Meeting's off unless any of you have anything else to say." Suho shakes his head, as well as the other members. Kai was still pacing around the room, trying to gather his thoughts. He needed to get back at Baek.  
Kai walked out of the strip club, and went back to his house. He needed to inform Kyungsoo about this immediately, so they can start planning a way to confront Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo was the person who ran the weapon trade, was in charge of hiring and firing workers, training, assassinations and well, guns. He was also the underboss and mostly made appearances for Kai. (This role was previously owned by Xiumin.)

Chen was in charge of the drug trade, and took care of problems in the underworld. He was mostly an associate, he worked with Kai most of the time, but he was a drug lord himself.

Chanyeol took charge of business meetings, was the conman, and specialized in bombing. He was a capo, mostly controlling Seoul and having soldiers at his command. 

Kai was the CEO of a powerful business not only in real life, but in the mafia community too. Baekhyun had previously earned the title for the deadliest mafia lord in the underworld, but when Kai was appointed CEO, everything changed. 

Suho took charge of anything that dealt with the government and cops. He was supposed to have them on their knees to do his biding, but it didn't work all the time. He was supposed to be a capo for Kai as well, his jurisdiction being Daegu, but shortly after Kris took it over.

Yixing was their socialite, helped with the human and drug trafficking, a specialized marksman and arsonist, and deals with businesses outside of South Korea. 

Sehun was their newest and youngest addition, and hadn't been assigned any role, because he was still untrustworthy. Kai, as previously said, was the CEO of the company previously owned by his father, and the company dealt with transportation of products and goods from country to country. That's where they had access to any kind of trafficking. 

Kai quickly kicked his shoes off and put on his slippers. He ran over to his home phone and dialed Kyungsoo. After two rings, Kyungsoo picked up.  
"Hey, Jongin. What do you need?" Kai fills him in on everything Chen previously told them. Kyungsoo chuckled on the other end.  
"God, Baekhyun really is something. There was always something about him. He's real cocky, in a funny way." Kyungsoo shifts on the other end.  
"Yeah. Chanyeol tried to defend Baekhyun and I immediately shut him down. I can't believe Chen kept this from me for months. I don't know why he didn't come to me immediately. I could've punched Baekhyun or something." Kyungsoo laughs on the other end. Kai scoffs and begins to ponder. "It could've been him, but at the same time, what if it wasn't? We could be getting ourselves into some deep shit by accusing Baek."

"You could have Sehun dig into Baekhyun's past. We don't know the bitch as well as Chanyeol, but even if we asked Chan, he wouldn't speak. Plus, that could keep Sehun busy. Give him a permanent job for now." Kai nods and writes everything down. Kyungsoo was currently in Daegu for underworld purposes, but he was due to return in a few days or even sooner.  
"Okay, once you're back we'll deal with Baekhyun. How's the trade going over there?" Kai played with the wire of the home phone. He was very old fashioned, he was fascinated with fashion and design from the 2000's. His house was full of fancy, retro inspired items and furniture.  
"I might take longer, because the consumer had to take a rain check. This is the 3rd fucking time they've done this. Every-time they bail I raise the price on the weapon, but it seems like it doesn't faze them. Guess they're drowning in mula."  
"How much are you charging?"  
"730M won."  
"That's a fair price. If that asshole keeps bailing, shoot him. Matter of fact, kidnap him. Then we can sell his organs off or something. Would be fun." Kyungsoo chuckled.  
"Alright, I have to go but contact me if you have more info on Baek. I can have my men investigate him." Kai nods. He hangs up and stares into the distance. He wanted Kyungsoo to get back soon. He couldn't start planning his revenge unless Kyungsoo was here to help him. He got up and walked to his restroom, planning to shower.

Baekhyun was arriving at his company. He passed by all of his workers, greeting them coldly. As soon as he got to the third floor, he spotted someone in his office. He froze. It was Chanyeol. He hadn't seen or talked to Chanyeol in a while, so he was surprised to see him. 

"Chanyeol, what are you doing here?" Baekhyun quickly opens the door, closing it behind him. Chanyeol turns startled, as he stands up and dusts his suit.  
"Did you have anything to do with Kai's drug trade?" he gets straight to the point, with a blank expression. Baekhyun only stood there, not knowing what to respond.  
"Are you fucking deaf? I asked you a question. Answer it." Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, emotionless. He chuckles and sits on his office chair.  
"No. We haven't seen each other and you come into my office to throw accusations? I thought we were supposed to be best friends, Loey. What's with the fake shit?"  
Chanyeol rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. He sits in the chair in front of Baekhyun.  
"I'm not accusing you of anything, Baek. I'm merely asking a question. Don't twist my words." Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Chanyeol's "tough" side was hilarious to him.  
"Do you think this is a fucking joke, Baek?" He stands up and slams his hand on the table. Baekhyun looks away, annoyed. He really wanted to punch Chanyeol at the moment.  
"I didn't do shit. So turn your tone down big foot."  
Chanyeol laughs, in a hurt way. This guy was unbelievable. He sits back down, turning his serious, businessman on.  
"Rumor has it you fucked with his trade. And he's not happy about it."  
"Am I supposed to cry about it or something? Am I supposed to bow down to the 'Almighty mafia boss Kai?' Please," he scoffs, running his hand through his hair. He looks directly into Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol smirks.  
"Just giving you a heads up. That's what besties are for, right?" he chuckles as he exits the office. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, reflecting on what Chanyeol just told him. He starts to suspect Kai and his gang of mafia babies are plotting against him. 

Suho was still at the club. He figured Chanyeol would come back, as he had noticed how often Chanyeol visited the strip club. He went through his phone, checking to see if he had any messages. None at all, but was waiting to see if Chanyeol would walk through that door. 

"Yeah. I just told them about what happened in Daegu. Kai was pissed the fuck off. He was yelling and shit. I told you we should've told him about Baekhyun." Chen was FaceTiming Yixing, who was in the States visiting potential customers.  
"Kai is too fucking dramatic. Who knows what the fucker could've done if we had told him earlier." Yixing sighed on the other end. He hated keeping information from Kai but it was for his own sake. Kai was repulsive and arrogant. Chen was leaving the strip club as he loaded his stuff into his truck.  
"Kai needs to seek serious therapy. I love him and all, but if we piss him off too much, he might just shoot us all dead and sell our organs," Chen sighs. Yixing laughs and agrees.  
"Alright. I have to go. I'll update you on the rest later," Chen hangs up the phone and opens his driver seat door.

"Kai needs to seek therapy, huh?" Says a familiar voice. Chen turns around startled and freaked out. 

"I agree," says the other voice.


	2. Walk on Memories

Chen's eyes widen, then he bows.

"Baekhyun, what a coincidence to find you here," Chen says, without any humor in his voice. Baekhyun smiles, and raises an eyebrow.  
"I was just about to meet a friend. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little mishap," he winks at Chen, sending chills down his spine. Baekhyun walks away, and Chen quickly gets into his truck, driving away.

Suho sat another 20m, waiting for Chanyeol to show up. He was tired of waiting for him. He grabbed his stuff, and starting to head out of the room.

"I'm here, I'm here," Chanyeol yells, out of breath. He grabs Suho and sits next to him in the sofa.  
"What the hell took you so long? I don't have all day," Suho shoved Chanyeol, who was once again, watching the dancers.

"I went to meet Baekhyun. I confronted him about the incident, but he denied it. I think hes lying."  
Suho laughs in disbelief.  
"I thought we had already agreed he was involved. For fucks sake Chanyeol, whenever you stand your ground is when you become unbearable." Chanyeol scoffed. He looked at the dancer, who was also looking at him.  
"You really like that stripper, huh?" Suho whispers into Chanyeol's ear. He nods. He liked foreigners. If he ever dated a girl who wasn't korean when he was smaller, his parents wouldn't approve. Too bad they're dead now.  
"Talk to her, or something. Seems like she's into you too," Suho chuckles.  
"I'm gonna make a phone call. Make your move while I'm away." Suho steps out of the VIP room for a bit, allowing Chanyeol to have some alone time with the stripper. The other stripper leaves the room as well, after noticing the tension in the room.

She approached Chanyeol, seductively. She gave him a lap dance, hoping to impress him. And it worked. Chanyeol was going crazy.

Suho walked out of the room dialing a number. As he was walking out of the strip club, he bumped into Baekhyun, who was entering.  
Baekhyun looked surprised.

"Suho, hey," he smiled. "Seems like the whole gang is here."

"They all just left, actually. What are you doing here?" Baekhyun took a deep breath.   
"I'm meeting a friend." Suho scoffs.  
"So you can attend the meeting of a friend but not the meeting of your business partners.. truly interesting," he looked at Baekhyun, not breaking eye contact. Baekhyun gulped.   
"I'm late. Can you be a dick after? Thanks," he walks past Suho and into the club. Suho held in his anger. He shook his head and continued to dial a number. The phone rung, but no answer. He walked back into the club.

"I'm Asia. I'm guessing you're Chanyeol?" She chuckled, as Chanyeol held her on his lap.  
"That's me," he smiled. "How about I take you out for some dinner, later?" She smiles.  
"I have to work, but, maybe next time?" She says mocking him, as she walks out of the room. Chanyeol was could not believe what he just heard. This woman was truly one of a kind.

"Did it not work out?" Suho said, watching as the stripper walked out.  
"It totally did, she's playing hard to get. I love it."   
Suho rolls his eyes, vomiting inside a little. He really hated love, anything romantic, any couples, anything really. He really wasn't a man of love, his life only really surrounded around his work. Love was not a thing he was focused on.

"Please. I bet you've never gotten laid in your life. That's why you're so against love, you virgin." Suho lifts his fist up at Chanyeol, who flinches and quickly apologizes. Suho laughs.  
"Okay pussy, now serious talk. I just bumped into Baekhyun." Chanyeol's eyes widen.  
"What the fuck is Baekhyun doing here? He didn't even show up to our fucking meeting."  
"I know, and he said he's here meeting a friend. I thought it was you at first."   
"No. We should try to figure it out. He's probably in one of those VIP rooms. We just need to find a way to overhear." Chanyeol looks around the room. Then he remembers. The stripper.  
"Wait, what if I ask the stripper to go in and listen?"  
"They won't let her in. The strippers are picked from the host himself."  
"So Kai picked our strippers?"  
"No, I did."  
"For a virgin, you sure got taste." Suho gives him a death glare. Chanyeol surrenders.   
"So what did you tell Baekhyun? And how did he take it?" Chanyeol informs Suho about everything, and Suho lets out a laugh.  
"God, Baekhyun is one cocky motherfucker. I can't believe Kai agreed to be friends with that piece of shit," Suho grabs a cigarette and lights it up, take a blow from it. Chanyeol coughs.  
"You know I fucking hate it when you smoke. Why can't you get a vape or something?" Suho rolls his eyes.  
"Motherfucker, don't you have anything else to say besides complain?"  
"I care about you, Junmyeon. You're already old and you wanna get older by smoking? It's your death sentence." Suho puts the cigarette down, looking at Chanyeol.

"We already lost Minseok, we don't wanna lose you too." Chanyeol thought carefully about what he said. Suho threw his cigarette at Chanyeol, and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Don't you dare talk about him, ever." He grabs his bag and leaves the room. Chanyeol sighs, and regrets mentioning Xiumin, because he and Suho used to be super close, before tragedy hit. Xiumin and Suho were handling some business in Seoul, when they fell into a trap directed by one of the other mafia bosses, Kris. Xiumin and Suho were captured and accused of trying to destroy one of their warehouses, which wasn't the case. Xiumin pleaded Kris to let Suho go, but Suho refused to leave. Eventually Kris decided to execute them one by one, for 'safety reasons,' starting with Xiumin, and took him away. Before it was Suho's turn, Baekhyun's and his mafia managed to enter the building and save Suho, but Xiumin wasn't so lucky. They found his burnt body a few feet away from the facility, and ever since then Suho blames himself for Xiumin's death. It will always stay in his conscious. Even 5 years after it happened.

Kyungsoo was at a club, waiting for the client to arrive. He sat there, drinking from his whiskey bottle, watching everyone dancing people making out. At this point he was getting bored, because Kyungsoo was not one to attend parties or clubs, and only went if they were business related, such as today.

"Kyungsoo, I presume?" Says the man with a fancy tailored suit, carrying a suitcase. He looked like he was lawyer or something.  
"I'm guessing you're the buyer," Kyungsoo slouches in his seat. He wanted to sell this weapon and get the fuck out.  
"I am," he chuckles. "I've got the 700M won."  
Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow, sitting upright in his seat.  
"That's not the price I gave you. It was 730m won. This shit isn't cheap."  
The man sat in the seat next to Kyungsoo, placing his suitcase on the table gently.  
"About that," he said, opening the suitcase, to reveal a gun.  
"Hey," Kyungsoo said, backing away a bit.  
"Don't you dare threaten me in this club. My friend owns them."  
"Owned. Xiumin is dead, which means these clubs don't belong to your 'friend.' This clubs are now property of Kris, so that trick doesn't work on us anymore," he smiled, sadistically. He grabbed the gun, and pointed at Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo thinks about different ways to escape, whether to scream or not.  
"Whatever you're thinking, you won't make it out of here alive even if you tried it. I'm a marksman."

Shit. Kyungsoo thinks to himself, still trying to figuring out a way to get out of this situation. He looked directly into the man's eyes, and agreed to do whatever he wanted it. The man couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Good. Now come with me," he signals a few other men who grab Kyungsoo's arms and take him to the back of the club. They walk him to a room hidden in the club, which looked like where all the mobsters dealt with business.  
They throw him into the room, and the light turns on. 

"Kyungsoo, it's about time we met," smiles the other man, sitting on the couch with other men.

Kai grabbed his keys and headed to the club, where all the boys were supposedly gonna meet. He called and texted Sehun about the incident, but Sehun had gone MIA. They hadn't seen or heard of him in 2 months.  
He goes into the strip club and walks up to the cashier, giving him money and telling him to bring a few bottles of scotch.   
He walks into the room, and to his surprise Suho and Chen were already there. Usually Kai was the first one to arrive, and Chanyeol was always late. They both had serious looks on their faces, worrying Kai.

"Kai, I got this in the mail this morning," he handed the letter, which had already been open. His face filled with horror when he read the letter.

"What.. the fuck.. is this..?" He says dropping the letter. Suho looked down, trying to hold himself back.  
"I know. I couldn't believe it too. I literally sent my men to track down whoever left that shit in my mail." Suho grabbed the letter from the floor, and sitting Kai down on the sofa.  
"That letter is a fucking joke. A sick joke. I want you to inform me what sick fuck sent you that, because I'm gonna make sure they beg me to kill them after what I'm doing with them," Kai tried to calm down. He couldn't. This was too much to take in.

Chanyeol runs into the room, once again apologizing for being late. He notices all the gloomy faces. 

"What's with the depressed faces, guys?" He says looking at Suho, who extends his hand, showing him the letter. Chanyeol grabs the letter, reads it and almost faints.

"But.. but..am I seeing right?" he says sitting on the sofa, trying to breathe.  
Chen sighs, trying to stop his leg from shaking.

"Yes. It's from Xiumin."


	3. Bad Dream

"Kyungsoo, it's about time we met," smiles the other man, sitting on the couch with other men. Kyungsoo looks at the man, confused.  
"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Kyungsoo says, standing up and dusting himself off. The man gives him a nasty look, and clears his throat.

"I'm Kris. Still don't know me?" he smiles, in a cocky way, and Kyungsoo scoffs.   
"You have some nerve trying to kidnap me. Especially after what you did."  
"Give it a rest," he rolls his eyes, laying back. "That shit was years ago. You didn't even know who Xiumin was back then."   
Kyungsoo crosses his arms, waiting for Kris to get to the point. He was straight up bored, and was not here for whatever show Kris was putting on. "Your point?"   
Kris scoffed. He looked at his watch, polished it with his suit cloth, and looked back at Kyungsoo.

"I heard you were trying to sell weapons in my club, which is unacceptable. This is my city and club, so I'm aware and in control of everything that goes on here."  
He stands up, and fixes his suit.  
"Just letting you know, do your shit elsewhere. Daegu is my business area, and I don't like your little clan enough to let you steal my customers." He smiles at Kyungsoo, and pushes past him as walks out of the room, along with the rest of his bodyguards.   
Kyungsoo looks back, making sure they've left the room. He looks at the couch, and sees that there was a bag left behind, most likely belonging to Kris. He grabs it and head out of the club.

"Wait but this has to be some joke, right? Minseok has been dead for YEARS, why would someone try to impersonate him now?" Chanyeol said, still trying to catch his breath.  
"It's him. The handwriting, it's too similar. And the way he signed it, it's impossible that someone could've forged it," Suho says, lighting up a cigarette.  
Everyone looks at him, in pity. They knew how much this was gonna affect him.

"This is some sick fucking joke. If Minseok was alive, don't you think he would've at least tried to contact us?" Chen leaned back in his chair, thinking what could've actually happened. 

The letter read:  
Has it been that long? ㅋㅋ  
Can't say I've missed my friends,   
it's been almost 5 years since we   
last saw each other. Well, I lie. I   
have seen you. But have you seen   
me~? ㅋㅋ Suho, are you hanging  
in there? ㅋㅋ I hope you still don't  
cry every night over what happened ㅠㅠ  
I suffered because of you, I hope you  
know that. But for now, I am   
Just checking in~~ see you soon,

With love, KMS.

"The way he mocked Junmyeon like that.. there's no way that could be Min. This shit is so fucked up," Kai says gathering his thoughts. Suho was sure he heard as Xiumin screamed in pain, until Xiumin gave his last breath. It was a sound he would never forget.   
"Jun.. how you handling it?" Chen says, placing his hand on Suho's shoulder. He was still looking down, taking hits from his cigar. He felt immense anger inside of him, because what kind of dipshit would mock his best friend like that?

"I feel fine," he says shoving Chen's arm off his shoulder.  
"Don't fucking pity me." They frown, looking at each other. Kai receives a call, it was from Kyungsoo. He excuses himself and exits the strip club, answering Kyungsoo's call.

"Kyungsoo, what's up?"

"Jongin, I'm on my way to Seoul. Guess who the fuck had the nerve to show his face?" Kai takes a deep breath and asks.  
"Kris. Can you believe this fucker?" Kai freezes. They hadn't heard anything about Kris since Xiumin's death, and they had been trying to figure out where the fuck he was hiding.  
"Wait, Kris? You saw Kris?" Kai was now pacing outside of the club, anxious.   
"Yeah, I've never met Kris nor knew what he looked like, but when I was doing business at his club, he got his fat ass bodyguards to kidnap me or something. That's when he told me who he was and told me to not sell shit in Daeg, because it was his property." Kai couldn't help but scoff.   
"So Kris has been hiding in Daegu this whole time, huh? Now that I think about it, maybe Kris was the one who fucked with our cocaine operation and Baekhyun just happened to be there."  
"Possibly," Kyungsoo said, driving back to Seoul, as fast as he could. He was scared that Kris and his mafia would find out he took Kris's bag, and track him down.

"Hey, when you get to Seoul, arrive at the strip club. Some sicko sent Jongdae a letter.. and it was signed by Minseok."  
"What?" Kyungsoo says, pressing the brake on the car.   
"Minseok sent a letter? But he's dead.."  
"He is. Some sick fuck is playing games with us. Jun isn't happy about it. Jongdae already has some people investigating who sent the letter, so hopefully we'll find closure."  
"Okay, good," Kyungsoo starts to drive again. "I'll call you once I'm in Seoul. See ya," Kyungsoo hangs up. It was currently 2:34pm, and it would only take Kyungsoo about 2 hours to make it back to Seoul.

About Kyungsoo and Kai's history:  
They met a year after Xiumin's death. Kai needed someone to replace Xiumin, as the gatekeeper of his mafia and weapon dealer. It was a big job, and he couldn't just hire anybody. He needed someone trustworthy. All the members didn't want Kai to hire anyone else, because they didn't want a stranger to fill in Xiumin's special place, but it needed to be done. That's when Chanyeol met Kyungsoo, who was struggling to get by, and had terrible eyesight. After Chanyeol paid for Kyungsoo's eyesight surgery, they became friends, and Kyungsoo eventually gained Chanyeol's trust, so he introduced Kyungsoo to Kai. Kai was skeptical of him at first, thought he wasn't qualified. But after a night of eating out, they became instant best friends, and ever since Kyungsoo has had a good friendship with all of the gang members. They needed someone to bring them together after the tragic loss of a friend, and Kyungsoo did just that.

Chanyeol was still processing the letter. It couldn't have been Xiumin, because Suho specifically said he died, and his body was found. Was it really him, though? Is there something Suho was not telling them?  
"I'm sorry but you've been real quiet, Jun. Is there something you need to tell us?"   
Suho was still facing the floor, hands on his head. Chanyeol looked at him and scoffed, slouching on the chair. Chen grabbed the letter from Suho and kept rereading it.   
"Take it easy, Chanyeol. This isn't easy for him." Chen says, eyeing Chanyeol as a signal for him to shut the fuck up.  
"Didn't I just say to not fucking pity me? I'm not some fucked up kid who needs help," Suho says, looking up at them, bothered. Chen avoided eye contact with Suho, meanwhile Chanyeol just fiddled with his fingers. Kai ran back into the room, informing them Kyungsoo was on his way. They all nodded, and Kai notices the obvious tension surrounding them. 

He sits besides Suho, who doesn't even flinch or turn to look at him. Kai sighed.  
"Look, all we know is that it couldn't have been Xiumin. But I might have a guess on who it could be," this peaks the member's interest, as they all listen closely.  
"Kyungsoo just called me informing me that he and Kris had a talk. Kris is in Daegu, and supposedly he's controlling what goes in and out of there. He could also be the one who fucked with our trade." Chanyeol and Chen nod, but Suho was not convinced.  
"Okay, maybe it could've been Kris, but I still think Baekhyun had something to do with the cocaine operation fail."   
"Did you not hear, you stupid fuck? Kai literally just said Kris controls what goes in and out of Daegu. Baekhyun doesn't have that power," Chanyeol argues, sounding annoyed at the fact Baekhyun was still being accused of this. It was plain ridiculous and excessive to him.  
"Didn't you agree that Baekhyun is a problem earlier? Goddamn, you switch up fast," Suho takes a slow from his cigarette, blowing the smoke at Chanyeol. He wave his hands in the air, trying to drive the smoke away.  
"Fuck you too then," Chanyeol says as he moves away from Suho. He chuckles.

After a few hours of discussion, they finally come into agreement. Kris had something to do with the fake Xiumin letter.

"When do you plan on confronting him?" Chen says, folding the letter and placing it in his pocket. 

"As soon as possible," Kyungsoo says, entering the room with polaroids in his hands.  
"Kyungsoo, what the fuck took you so long?"  
"Well, I was going through Kris' bag, which he happened to forget at the club, so I took it. I found these polaroids inside and, take a look yourself," Kyungsoo says, placing the polaroids on the table.   
"No fucking way..." Suho says, picking up a polaroid with Kris, and the old warehouse where Xiumin had been killed in the background.  
They all look through the polaroids, which seemed to be pictures of warehouses, until Chanyeol picks up two specific ones. His jaw drops.  
"G-guys," he says, his face is filled with horror. They all look at him, worried. Kai grabs the two polaroids and places them on the table. Suho stares in disbelief, burning his cigar out and placing it in the ashtray. 

"How...Why... does he have polaroids of Minseok..." Suho was stunned, and his face was full of fear.  
"The date.." Chanyeol says, pointing at the written the polaroids.  
"What the fuck?" Kai says, not believing his eyes. Suho stands up in from his seat.  
"There's not fucking way..." Chen says, picking up the polaroid of Xiumin, and checking the date.

10/06/14.  
Only a month after Xiumin's passing.


	4. Trauma

"These polaroids were in Kris' bag?" Kai says, still analyzing the polaroids. Kyungsoo nods.  
"Yeah. But I have a feeling that he left them there on purpose," Kyungsoo says, putting the rest of the polaroids away.  
"I know that it might be Kris who sent this card but, what if it is Minseok? How sure are you that you saw him die? How sure are you that it was his body the one you found? If there's a possibility that Minseok survived that day, then why are we not considering it?" Chanyeol says, frustrated. He was now convinced that it was Xiumin the one sending these cards, even if it was hard to believe.

"I heard him die. I didn't see him. And now that I think about it, it was Baekhyun who confirmed to me that Minseok had died. I didn't get to see the body myself," Suho says, lowering his head again. None of the members could believe what they were hearing.

"Why didn't you tell us that? I thought you said Baekhyun's team had gone in a raided the place, and only found you alive. What the fuck?" Kai slams his hand on the table. This was the second time his friends were keeping details from him, and he has had enough. They all looked at Suho in disappointment, because now this could mean Xiumin never died.  
"We have to confront Baekhyun about this. He is the only one that saw Minseok's body, so only he can tell us," Kai says dialing a number on his phone.  
"I've had enough of these games. Jongdae, I'll leave this situation up to you, whatever you discover about the fucker sending us these letters, you arrange a meeting right away." Jongdae nods, and gets ready to leave.  
"For now, don't lose focus about what your jobs are. Jongdae, don't get distracted. If you haven't resolved the cocaine operation issue, then fix it. Am I clear?" Kai says looking at all of them. They all nod.  
"Chanyeol, I have a meeting at 7pm with potential investors. Attend it, and don't accept their proposals unless I've heard them myself." Kai looks over at Chanyeol, who nods, writing in his notes.

"Junmyeon, find out where the fuck Sehun is. We haven't heard of him at ALL, and we need to know whether he's dead or in hiding." Kai signals at Suho to get on it right away.

"Kyungsoo, you and I are gonna confront Baekhyun," Kyungsoo chuckles and nods. They all leave the building, except Chanyeol, who stayed behind. He was leaning against the wall, inside the club where all the men were sitting, watching the dancers and admiring the waitresses. Chanyeol was hoping he saw Asia, since he hadn't seen her since he invited her out for dinner.  
He waited a few minutes, with a beer in his hand, before spotting her. She was in the bar, placing drinks onto the tray to deliver them. He quickly rushes to her, stopping her.  
"Chanyeol?" she says, stunned.  
"Hey, so when are you gonna accept my proposal for dinner?" he says, giving her a small smile. She smiles brightly, getting flustered. She grabs a notepad on the bar table, writes her number down, and hands it to Chanyeol.

"I'm free tomorrow after 5pm," she smiles, and leaves to deliver the drinks. Chanyeol feels like he just scored a home run.

"What exactly are you telling Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo says, unbuckling his seat belt. He steps out of the car, with his bag which contained a notebook and his computer.  
"I'm asking him if he knows anything about the cocaine operation and Minseok."  
Kai entered determined to face Baekhyun, because he needed to find closure. He and Kyungsoo passed by the secretary desk, asking to see Baekhyun. The secretary informed Baekhyun that Kai and Kyungsoo were coming, and they went to the elevator, ascending to the third floor. They walked passed transparent offices containing overworked assistants and people in general, that looked like they were being held captive. They probably were. There was cameras in every corner of the offices and building, soldiers in every entrance. They kept walking until they approached a room which a dark wood door and it wasn't transparent. They burst into the room, startling Baekhyun, who laughed and greeted them. Kyungsoo and Kai only looked at him coldly.

"What's with the cold looks, guys? Not happy to see an old friend?" Baekhyun said in a cocky, friendly manner. Kyungsoo and Kai both sat on the seats infront of Baekhyun's desk, and got straight to the point.

"Did you have anything to do with my cocaine operation fail, a few months ago. Don't lie, I don't appreciate when people lie to me."  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and leans onto his desk.  
"Not this again. Chanyeol already came and got all feisty about it. And I didn't, by the way. I just happened to be passing by Daegu that day, and my workers informed me that JD and Yixing were there, that's all," he shrugged, hoping they believed him.

"And what exactly were you doing in Daegu? Did you not know Kris infiltrated the drug trade there?" He leaned back in his chair, analyzing Baekhyun's body language and facial reactions. He seemed nervous, or anxious about something.

"I was visiting a friend. Nothing serious," he starts to fiddle with his fingers, before looking up at them and smiling.  
"You guys really don't trust me, huh?"

"No. Not really," Kyungsoo speaks, resting his arms on the table. Baekhyun scoffs.  
"Not even after I saved Suho from death?" Kai shakes his head. "There was two of them."

"Ah, I see what this is about," Baekhyun says, smirking and pointing at them. "Another speech about how I should've been earlier to save Minseok too?" He mocks them, laughing. Kai gets up from his chair, walking over to Baekhyun and grabbing his by his collar.  
"Listen here, you cocky fuck," Kai says looking directly into Baekhyun's eyes.  
"I know you think this is some fucking joke, but I'm not playing your game. If you know anything about Minseok, you better confess now, because if I found out you knew he was alive, I'm gonna gut you alive. I promise you that," Kai lets go of Baekhyun, pushing him into his chair.  
Kyungsoo chuckles as he looks at Baekhyun's face full of fear, and humiliation.  
"I don't know anything about Minseok. He's dead. Why are you asking me?" Baekhyun fixes his suit, trying to hide his humiliation.  
"Just making sure," Kai smiles brightly. "Remember the warning I gave you, Byun. Don't forget it."

Chen was at his warehouse, keeping watch over all his workers organizing and packaging weed. He was waiting for his soldiers to call him regarding Xiumin, but there was still silence. Instead, he received a call from Chanyeol.

"Jongdae, where you at?"

"At my warehouse. Why?"

"While I was at the meeting, some fucker left a letter in the office so I tracked him down before he got too far, and I caught him. He's refusing to talk now but when Kyungsoo gets his hands on him, it's over."  
Chen chuckles and nods  
"What does the letter say?"

"Not sure. I haven't opened it but call in a meeting at your warehouse."

Chen agrees and hangs up. He goes to the back of his warehouse where they had a torture chamber, just in case anything went wrong, of course. He turned the lights on and fixed up the table, and messaged all the boys

After a short while, Chanyeol arrived with a few of his soldiers, who were carrying the man. Chen signaled them to take the man to the room, and they all went in. Chanyeol had the letter in his hand. He was anxious to read it, but couldn't open it unless everyone was here.  
Kai and Kyungsoo eventually arrived, at the same time Suho did. They all went into the torture chamber, where the man was being strapped down in a seat.

"Okay. Let's open this fucker up," Kai says, tearing open the letter. In it, was a polaroid picture of Xiumin and Suho, with a message written on it.   
"This picture... we took it a day before Kris found us. He-he kept it.." Suho grips the polaroid tight.  
Kai looks up at the man, who was staring back at them, and demanded to know where he got the picture from. The man refused to talk.

After what seemed like hours of trying to get the man to talk, it was finally Kyungsoo's turn. Kyungsoo grabs his pistol, and aims for his thighs, shooting him. The man screams in pain, as Kyungsoo laughs.  
"The polaroid. Where is it from?" Kyungsoo starts to clean his gun, after turning the safety on.  
The man still refused to talk, annoying Kyungsoo.  
"It isn't that hard to find out where your family lives, you know? How would it feel to watch them bleed out, their organs being ripped out in front of you?" The man shivers.  
He still didn't talk, so Kyungsoo looked at Suho, signaling him to do his signature torture. Suho walks over to the man, removing his pants and underwear.  
"W-what are you doing!?" he says, still in pain.  
"I'm gonna chop your dick off, and make you choke on it," Suho says, taking out a knife. The man gives up.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you where it's from."  
Suho sighs, because he really wanted to kill someone at the moment.  
"After Kris killed Xiumin, he made me burn his body. As soon as I was about to light the match, there something poking out of his pocket, and it was that polaroid. Kris made me drop it off, I swear, I wasn't doing it out of my own will!"

"So, you.. burned his body?" Suho says, trying to breathe. All the members look at him.  
The man laughs, and looks at them emotionless.  
"I participated in killing him, too. I was there when Kris was beating him senseless, when Kris cut through his body, and would burn every part of his body, hearing screams of agony pleading us to kill him already. Mission accomplished, I gues-" Kyungsoo shot the man in the head, ending the conversation.  
Suho wasn't able to contain himself, walking out of the room and warehouse. Kai sighed, along with Chanyeol who was still processing everything. Chen grabbed the polaroid and went to Suho, who was on the verge of going on a killing spree. 

"So, that settles it," Chanyeol says, with a shaky voice.  
"Minseok is dead, and that's how he spent his last moments. What a fucking joke," Chanyeol walks out, leaving Kyungsoo and Kai behind. Kai had no way of reacting to this, and neither did Kyungsoo, because he never even knew the guy. But he knew that Xiumin was someone they truly cared about, and it wasn't easy hearing how he spent his last moments. 

Suho walked to his car, grabbing a few pills, and taking them. He needed to calm the rage he felt inside.  
"Jun, hey, stop taking that," Chen says, snatching the pills Suho was holding.  
"This shit isn't good for you. Snap back to reality," Chen empties the bottle of pills, and steps on them. Suho rolls his eyes.

"I'm not mad because Min is dead. That was common knowledge. I'm mad because that stupid fucker, Kris, is still alive and BREATHING. He was having the time of his life, meanwhile his shitty ass soldiers TORTURED my best friend to DEATH. Yeah, and we have NO FUCKING IDEA, WHERE THE FUCK KRIS IS HIDING."

"Junmyeon, calm dow-" 

"You know what? Fuck you Jongdae. Fuck all of you. I'm leaving and don't fucking look for me," Suho says, getting into his car. "If you're not gonna help me find that motherfucker, then don't fucking contact me." Suho turns the engine.

"Kris is in Daegu. He's by the old warehouses where Jongdae used to hold all of the cocaine," Kyungsoo says, getting a reaction from everyone. Now Suho was determined to find Kris, even if it meant dying.

"Great. I'm gonna make sure that dipshit suffers, until he takes his last breath."  
Suho drives away, and Chen sighs. He really tried his best to keep Suho under control, but he understood why he was so upset. He just learned how his best friend was killed, and Suho blamed himself.

"There's no stopping him," Chanyeol shakes his head. "I'll have my men stop him before he leaves Seoul. He's not in his right mind, and that could get him killed."  
They all nod.

"Yixing just texted me. He said he'll be back in South Korea in a few days."  
Kai smiles at Chen, before getting into his car.  
"Okay. I'm going home. Contact me if anything."

"Do you guys wanna go out for a drink?" Chen asks. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both shake their head.  
"I have to check up on the soldiers."

"I have plans, but another time."  
Chen nods, and waves them goodbye.

Seoul strip club, 11:23pm.

Chanyeol sat on one of the tables, waiting for Asia. She let him know that she was off at 10pm so he took at opportunity to invite her to eat.  
Finally, she showed up.

"Chanyeol!" she smiles, hugging him, then sitting on the chair.

"Asia, you look stunning." He admired her, making her blush.

"I'm sorry I was late. My step brother and his friends are here, and he had me serve them," she chuckled.

"Ou, what's your brother's name?" Chanyeol takes a sip from his scotch glass.

"Kris."  
Chanyeol coughs on his drink.  
"Kris what?"

"Wu."


	5. What U Do?

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she chuckles.  
Chanyeol nervously laughs, changing the subject.

Byun Incorporate. 12:30pm

Baekhyun sat in his office, thinking about yesterday. He felt like his bond with the boys was breaking even further, and that Kai would wanna cancel their partnership. He thinks of a way to be on their good side. He would solve a problem for them, but the only way to find out if they had any problems was through Chanyeol.

BBH: Yeol, do you guys need any help figuring out if Minseok is dead?

PCY: No. Minseok is dead.

BBH: Then what can I do to get on your good side? Seems like everyone has a problem with me nowadays.

PCY: Remember Sehun? The boy has been missing for 2 months. If you find him, then we can discuss.

Baekhyun now made it his mission to find Sehun. It's the least he could do for the boys.  
He called in his underboss, for help because he couldn't do this himself.  
"Hey Luhan, get Seulgi to research a dude by the name Oh Sehun." Luhan nods, and informs Seulgi. 

"Okay, so this is what I found," Seulgi says bringing her laptop with her.

"Oh Sehun. 27 years old. Was born on April 12, 1994 in Mangu-dong, Seoul, South Korea. His parents are dead, he has an older brother but they don't seem to keep in touch. Sehun graduated Seoul Institute Of Arts High School, and that's mostly it. This dude barely had a life."

"Seulgi. I have to find out where this guy is hiding. You just gave me useless info," Seulgi rolled her eyes, continuing to research on Sehun. 

"Wait... jackpot! Turns out Sehun really enjoyed to gamble, and always goes to casinos."

"Great. Can you track his cell phone and find out where he is?"  
Seulgi nods and continues typing in the computer.  
"He's.. here. In Seoul. He hasn't even left Seoul once in the past 10 months."

"Specific location, Seul."

"Oh right um, he's at his house, I suppose."

"Okay. Luhan, grab my gun and meet me in the front entrance." Luhan nods and leaves the room. Seulgi puts her laptop away, and grabs her gun.  
"Woah woah woah, you're not going."

"What? Why not? I literally found him."

"And? This is a men only operation."   
Seulgi slapped the back of Baekhyun's head, and Baekhyun turned surprised.  
"What the fuck, Seulgi?"

"I'm going. You're gonna need me just in case he leaves on our way there. See you downstairs!" Seulgi grabs her stuff and leaves to the van downstairs. Baekhyun sighs, grabbing his suit coat and goes to the main entrance.

"Are you sure this is the location? This place looks and smells like a dump," Luhan covers his nose, whinning. Seulgi and Baekhyun both roll their eyes.

"Yes, Luhan. He's here. He's probably so broke from all the money he gambles."

"Motherfucker needs to find a new hobby. He sucks at gambling." They all snicker.  
Baekhyun approaches the door quietly. Seulgi and Luhan both walk around the house looking into the house.  
Baekhyun knocks twice, and no answer. He knocks again, and no one answers. He doesn't even hear anyone move on the other end.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Baekhyun yells, hoping Sehun would answer. He did not.

"Well that was a bust," Seulgi laughs at Baekhyun.

"Bitch, you were the one who led us here. It was a bust because of you."  
Seulgi turns as she hears the floor creak on the other side of the door. She gets closer, listening in. There was definitely someone inside. 

"On the count of three, you kick the door down, okay?" she whispers, Baekhyun nods. She counts to three, and at three Baekhyun breaks the door down, and sees Sehun, sitting on a small sofa, eating a sandwich.

"Sehun, I suppose?" Sehun nods. 

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you."

"I know." Sehun shrugs. "You're all from Kai's mafia, right?"

"Uh, no we're from Baekhyun's mafia," Luhan says pointing at Baekhyun, who waves at Sehun.  
"Oh. So what are you doing here if you're not part of Kai's mafia?"

"More important question is, why are you hiding from his mafia? They haven't heard from you in over 2 months, and they're not happy about it. You know what? Save your explanation. You can tell Kai once you're there."

"Wait," Sehun says, making the others freeze in their tracks. "I'm not going back. I don't want to be found. I'm being threatened by someone, and I don't wanna expose myself."  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and signals his men to grab Sehun. They load him into the van, and head for Kai's company.

"I heard that some other company was gonna start transporting goods, just like you," Chanyeol said, as he unwrapped his chocolate bar. He took one bite, and offered Kai some. He refused.  
"Where did you hear that?" Kai leaned back in his chair, now paying attention to what Chanyeol was saying. This meant serious competition, because Kai's company was the only company transporting goods in and out of Seoul.

"At the meeting today, one of the executives commented that Joon Candy Factory was gonna start transporting goods, because their candy was a complete flop," he snickered a bit. Kai was in no way amused. No one had dared to transport goods ever since Kai stepped up, because if they did, they were always a failure. He had a way of making them fail.  
"But you can just bring them down, right? Send Jongdae to implant drugs into their goods and they get shut down. Easy."  
Except it was not. Namjoon's company was not the best, but his father was a people pleaser. He knew everyone involved in business, was friends with politicians, and close with the South Korean government. If Kai tried to mess with Namjoon, his father could retaliate.

"What's with the gloomy look? Is it not easy?" Chanyeol says as he takes another bite of his chocolate bar. Kai shakes his head, about to explain. But then his assistant called, letting him know Baekhyun was on his way to Kai's office.   
Kai furrows an eyebrow at Chanyeol. He shrugged.

"Earlier he asked me what he could do to get on our good side, and I told him to find the missing dude. I guess he did." Chanyeol chewed on his chocolate, before Baekhyun burst into the room along with Luhan, Seulgi, and Sehun. 

"Guess who I found!" Baekhyun says smiling big. He was hoping Kai would be happy that Sehun was found, but Kai didn't even seem the slightest bit pleased.   
"For fucks sake Baek, why the fuck do you have to be so noisy?" Kai placed his arm on the table, his hand on his head. Baekhyun's team looked at him, embarrassed. 

"Sorry," he bows, turning to look at Sehun. "I was hoping we could make amends? I found Sehun for you. That's what friends are for... right?" He smiles brightly, enough to make Chanyeol smile.  
Kai nods, signaling Sehun to come into the room.   
"Where the fuck have you been? No contact in over 2 months. You think that shit's okay?"   
Sehun shakes his head. Chanyeol signals Sehun to sit in his chair, and everyone else leaves the room.

"I was gambling, and got myself into some deep shit. I had to remain hidden. I'm sorry." 

"And you don't think I have the power to kill off whoever is after you?" Sehun nods, looking down. Kai sighs.  
"I could kill you right now, but fortunately for you, we need a hacker. And for operation reasons, we also need someone who can gamble."

"But I thought you loved to gamble?" Sehun says confused. Sehun loved to gamble money he didn't have, even if he rarely won.

"I do. But most of the time I can't be putting myself out like that. I have to keep myself safe."   
Sehun agrees, and Kai ends the discussion.

"Do you think Jongin will actually stop hating me after this?" Baekhyun asks Chanyeol, as they sat in the waiting room in the 4th floor of Kai's company building. Chanyeol shook his head.  
"No. Jongin is really hard to please. It'll take way more than finding someone to get you on his good side." Chanyeol was once again, eating his chocolate bar. He really loved chocolate.   
"Plus, you've been real shady. Even thought Kris owns Daegu, he still suspects you messed with his trade."

Baekhyun sighs, annoyed. He was tired of being accused of so many things.  
"I need to do more if I want him to like me again. But what?"  
Chanyeol shrugs, leaning back into the couch.   
"Wait, I may have an idea as to what you can do to please him," Chanyeol's eyes light up.   
"There's this fucker who wants to start transporting goods, you know the same as what Kai does. I don't see the problem as to how he can't bring him down easily, but he was doubtful of my words," Chanyeol takes another bite of his chocolate, finishing it. He throws it in the trash can.

"Okay, so what? I fuck with his transportation?" Baekhyun asks, now interested. He was hoping this would work and Kai would actually like him now.  
"Let me get Jongdae to call a meeting. Meet us at the strip club in an hour."  
Baekhyun nods, and they leave. Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to leave, then heads back to Kai's office.

"Hey, I forgot to mention. I went on a date yesterday, and the chick is Kris' step sister. She told me her brother Kris was at the club last night with a few friends." Kai's eyes widen.

"So Kris is in Seoul? How the fuck did he get in without us knowing?"

"No idea. But if he's still in town, then we should kill him while we can."

"Hey, and what about that date of yours? Who was it?"

"The stripper at the strip club. Why?"  
Kai opens his mouth, and closes it again. Sehun watches both of them talk back and forth, interested.

"What? Say whatever you were gonna say."

"Which stripper? Asia?"

"Yeah. How do you know her name?" Chanyeol looks at him, confused. No one there really knew the strippers, nor were interested in them.

"Because," Kai says, adjusting himself in the seat.

"I slept with her."


	6. Been Through

"You what?" Chanyeol slammed his hand on the table, startling Sehun. Kai rolled his eyes, and turned to face Chanyeol who was visibly upset.

"It was a while back. It just happened." He shrugged opening a cabinet in his desk and looking through his papers. Chanyeol could not believe what he just heard, because he never would've thought Kai was sleeping around with women. Mostly, a stripper at the club they visited so often.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Or me?" Chanyeol kept suppressing his noticeable anger. He just felt like punching something, or someone. The first girl he genuinely liked and Kai already had a piece of her? He was upset.

"Kyungsoo knew. I don't think I have to tell you anything about who I fuck. Simple." Chanyeol sat back into the chair, looking at Kai who didn't seem to care about Chanyeol being upset. Sehun was still sitting close to them, watching everything happening.   
"If you're worried about me trying to sweep her off her feet again, then don't. I don't like her."  
Chanyeol turns to look at Sehun, who was just slouched in the chair close to him. He had forgotten Sehun was here.

"I told Jongdae to arrange us a meeting at the club. It's in a few minutes, so don't be late." Chanyeol leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Sehun snickers.  
"He's so fucking dramatic, right?"   
Sehun nods at Kai. 

About an hour later, at the Seoul strip club.

All of the mobsters were already at the club, in exception of Chanyeol and Suho. Chen was getting impatient, seeing as how Chanyeol was the one who asked him to arrange the meeting. Kai sat on the couch, playing with his rings. Baekhyun sat awkwardly in the corner, because it was his first time attending their meeting, and neither Chen or Kai liked him. Sehun didn't seem to dislike him, and noticed Baekhyun was alone. He sat with Baekhyun and decided to talk to him for the time being.  
"Do you even think Jun will show up? He had that dramatic ass outburst yesterday, but my men didn't see him leave Seoul."

"He will. If he didn't leave Seoul then he must've come back to reality."  
Kai nods and goes back to playing with his rings. Chen decides to text both Chanyeol and Suho, who were taking longer than usual.  
Finally after half an hour, Chanyeol shows up. He was still upset about earlier, but was calm enough to attend the meeting.

"About fucking time, Yeol. Even Baekhyun showed up."  
Baekhyun chuckles a bit, looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol sat next to Sehun, and looked at the strippers in front of them. Asia and another stripper were both performing for them, even though none of them except Chanyeol were watching. He admired Asia, because he felt immense attraction to her.   
Kai noticed this, and decided to watch the strippers as well, teasing Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked at Kai and snapped his fingers at him.  
"I know what you're doing, you fucker. It ain't funny."  
Kai snickered, and rolled his eyes. 

Suho was arriving at the strip club, after finally pulling himself together. He walked into the strip club, and went to the bartender, asking what room Kai was in. After getting the room number, he walked by the rooms full of people who didn't close their doors. He went through his phone, seeing the message Chen had sent him. He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into a man, smaller but similar height to his. He was wearing a dark cap and fashionable clothes.   
"Oh my god, I am so so sorry, please forgive me, sir," the man says constantly bowing, with a distinctive voice that sounded way to familiar to Suho. The man quickly walked away and Suho lost him in the crowd of people, then quickly ran into the room with the mobsters.  
He decided not to mention the incident to them, because they would think he was crazy.

"Hurry up and sit," Chen demands, signaling Suho to walk in. He was still thinking of the incident, trying to take his mind off of it. 

"Okay so, today's meeting is gonna be hosted by Chanyeol, so take my seat," Chen stands up, offering the host chair to Chanyeol, who accepts it. Chen was usually always the one who sat there, because he was always the one who talked the most.

"Today is primarily about Jongin and his competition. So Kai, elaborate."  
Kai explains them about the rising competitor, Namjoon.   
They all quickly understand.

"Baekhyun was planning on helping you with your problem, Jongin. Take it away, Baek."

"Well, what I had mind was that Yixing can sweet talk Namjoon's dad into convincing Namjoon to forget about the idea."

"That wouldn't work. Yixing is in the states," Kai sighs. "That's what you call a plan?"  
Baekhyun clears his throat, as all the mobsters look at him.

"I know. So, I got Seulgi to do some research into his life and what he enjoys to do. Apparently, he likes to gamble. In two days, there's gonna be a poker tournament here at one of his dad's warehouses. I can buy our ticket in, and we go in, and blow that shit hole up."  
Chanyeol nods, agreeing to the idea. The rest seem concerned.

"Yeah. We blow it up and news gets up that one of you were there, then rumors emerge. That won't work."  
Baekhyun was at loss for ideas. Even more, he was annoyed at how arrogant and blunt Kai could be. 

"The whole idea of it is to not get caught. We go in, Sehun can pretend to be a poker player, and I can get one of my bomb specialists to plant a few bombs here and there. Chanyeol can be there, making sure no one tries to leave the building."

"That could work, but, like I said, it could still lead the police towards me. You have to come up with something clever." Kai sighed in disappointment. "Let's wait and see what this dude has to offer, and if he tries to surpass me, we kill him. That's that."   
They all nod in agreement, and they all exit the strip club.

23/3/14, two months before Xiumin's passing.

"Yah, Junmyeon-ah, you should've just asked for two bedrooms instead of one," Xiumin laughs as he enters the hotel room Suho and him were staying in Daegu.

"Why? Would it bother you to sleep in the same bed as me?" Suho chuckles, grabbing his suitcase and placing it on the bed. "We'll only be here a while. It won't be long."

Xiumin nods, plopping onto the bed. He was tired after that 2 hour ride from Seoul to Daegu, since he wasn't able to sleep all night nor during the car ride.   
Suho removes his suitcase from his bed, placing it on the small couch. He lays next to Xiumin.

"Junmyeon-ah, we should totally go to the cafes here. Then after we check up on my clubs. I haven't been told of any disturbances but the manager might be keeping some from me."  
Suho nods and looks at Xiumin, who had his eyes closed.

"Yah, don't look at me... creep," Xiumin says as he throws a pillow at Suho's face. 

"I can't help it. You're cute," he jokes, and Xiumin blushes, hiding from embarrassment. "You know, if you told anyone that you were an underboss, no one would believe you. You look too cute and innocent to be one."

Xiumin smiled at him, turning away. It was true. Xiumin did not look a mafia underboss. The fact that no one would suspect Xiumin of being evil was his secret weapon.

"Jun, stop flirting with me. It's weird," he says turning on the TV, avoiding eye contact with him.   
Suho sat laid there confused at what he had said.

"But you said you like it when I flirt with you."

"You don't mean anything you say. Just stop it."

Suho was surprised at the way he was suddenly acting, because they had always had a romantic but friendship relationship in private. 

"I think we should head out to check my clubs, before it's too late."   
Suho nods, grabbing his keys and heading out.   
At the hotel lobby, Xiumin kept on walking at a faster pace than Suho, as if he was trying to get away from him. He kept turning back to look at him to make sure he was at a certain distance, not looking at where he was going. 

"Minseok, pay attention to where you're going!" Suho yells at him, and Xiumin bumps into a man, almost knocking him down. 

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry, please forgive me, sir," Xiumin constantly bows at the man, and Suho grabs Xiumin's hand, leading him to the car.


	7. Christmas Day

Chanyeol stays behind as the rest leave, hoping he could talk to Asia about what Kai had said. He signaled her to come over, and she sat beside him.

"I'm not off until 10pm. After that, invite me to eat," She smiled at him. Chanyeol didn't smile back.  
"Is it true you slept with Kai?"  
Her smile faded away. She sighed and sat beside him on the couch. He moved away a bit.  
"I would've appreciated if you had told me you guys fucked when we had our date. I had to find out from Kai after telling him about a girl I was really interested in."

"I was gonna tell you, later on. But it isn't that big of a deal Chanyeol... it was just a one night stand. He was upset after Xiumin died and it just... happened."

"And you don't have any feelings for him right?"

"No, Chanyeol. Don't worry about it," she smiles at him, grabbing his hand.

Chanyeol understood, and he realized that he shouldn't be mad, because this was long ago.  
"I believe you. I'll come back later, okay?" He said as he left the room.

"Can we talk, Jongdae?" Suho says pulling Chen aside while the rest exited the club. He didn't want to tell anyone else about the incident, because they would think he was crazy.

"Uh, yeah," Chen says checking his watch. He had some time to spare.

"Earlier, I bumped into someone and when they spoke, I just couldn't believe it. His voice sounded so much like Minseok. He was about the same height as me if not shorter. I just feel like I'm going insane."

Chen nods, and sighs.  
"You are. Do you want me to be brutally honest with you?"   
Suho shakes his head. "No."

"I think you have an infatuation with the thought of Minseok-hyung being alive. You need to get laid or something. Get your mind off him. He's gone, Myeon. Making yourself believe he's still alive is not gonna end well for you." 

Chen gives him a sympathetic look, and leaves. Suho was now convinced he was actually going crazy. He didn't know what to believe anymore, but he was still convinced that the man he bumped into was Xiumin.

"What did you think of Baekhyun's offer?" Kyungsoo asks, as he and Kai get into his car.  
"I don't know, honestly. I don't trust Baekhyun one bit."  
Kyungsoo nods, and buckles in his seat belt, hearing it click.  
"I mean, obviously if he wants peace then maybe we should give him a chance. He looked real sincere wanting to help us, and you know Chanyeol will keep on bugging you about this."

"Yeah, maybe, but I still don't trust Baekhyun, so I need some time to think. Plus, we need to deal with the Sehun dude, he still hasn't even worked on programming and hacking. You're the underboss, handle that shit."  
Kyungsoo agreed, and then gave him a concerned look.  
"We have to talk about something. It's about Jun. He's really starting to worry me, I seriously think he needs help."  
Kai looks at him, and starts the car, taking them to Kai's penthouse.

Christmas day, shortly before Xiumin's death.

Everyone was at Kai's penthouse. They all always spent Christmas there, because Kai owned the biggest house. They brought in presents one by one, they brought treats and Kai had hired chefs to cook their dinner.

"Hyung, don't peak into the presents. After we eat you can open them," Suho said, eyeing Xiumin who was trying to check the presents.  
Kai and Chen laughed, and sat in the couch where Suho and Xiumin were now sitting.  
"Where the fuck is Yixing and Chanyeol? These motherfuckers are always late..." 

"We're here!" They both yell, bursting into the living room. They were always doing last minute Christmas gift shopping, because they were forgetful. 

"God, you guys are always doing shit when it's due," Suho says, as he lights his cigarette up. Xiumin quickly slapped it out of Suho's hand. Chanyeol and Xiumin absolutely despised when any of them smoked, because they hated the smell of it. Xiumin kept Suho from smoking too much, and Suho only smoked on special occasions. The rest of the boys were cool with it, but rarely smoked. They were all drinking buds.

"Shut the fuck up, at least we brought the presents," Yixing says placing his presents under the tree, followed by Chanyeol.  
"Where's Baekhyun?" 

"In the restroom," Kai says pointing to the restroom. Chanyeol nods and he sits with the rest of the boys. One of Kai's maids brings them drinks as they all chat the night away. 

"I need to take a piss real quick," Xiumin says, excusing himself from the living room. The chefs were now setting up the table, with the help of Chen and Yixing. Kai and the rest of the boys started to take their places on the table.

After a while, Xiumin doesn't come back. Suho worries and decides to leave the living room to find the restroom where Xiumin was at.   
"Hyung, you okay?" Suho calls out, knocking on the restroom door. He can hear Xiumin shift on the other side, and some murmuring. He was talking to someone. 

Xiumin cleared his throat as he spoke to the man on the other end of the phone.   
"Okay. After this, meet me at the strip club," Xiumin whispered softly, since Suho was knocking on the door. Now he had to come up with some excuse to avoid being asked what he was doing.  
Xiumin opens the door slowly, looking at Suho who was clearly worried.  
"Everything good? Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to my mom. She was asking me whether I was spending Christmas with her or not."   
Xiumin smiled awkwardly, as Suho nodded.  
"We can go spend it with her. I'm sure the boys will understand."

"No, no it's fine," Xiumin quickly responds, clearing his throat. Suho smiles at him and grabs his hand.   
"You're really pretty.. you know that right?"  
Xiumin blushes, slightly hitting Suho's arm.

"Not here Myeon.. someone can hear us."

Suho smiles and softly kisses Xiumin's lips, Xiumin returning the favor. 

"Dinner's ready Su-" Chen freezes on the spot, as he sees the two boys kissing.   
"Should I return later?"  
Suho and Xiumin quickly separate and shake their heads. Chen leaves the hallway and back into the living room followed by the other two men. Kai, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were laughing, the trio being really drunk. 

Chen, Xiumin, and Suho sat, awkwardness surrounding them. Although, Kai, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were too drunk to notice the awkwardness, Yixing noticed it. Chen ate his food next to Yixing, meanwhile Xiumin only poked at it. Suho was only sitting there.

"Did something happen?" Yixing says, leaning in on Chen and the rest of the boys. They all shake their head.   
Yixing looks at them suspiciously, and goes back to eating. Xiumin decides to pour himself some wine, as he was growing anxious from the awkwardness. Chen had seen them kiss, and he was afraid Chen would snitch on them. They don't know how the boys would react, because homosexuality isn't an acceptable thing in South Korea.

"Aigooo, this dinner was better than last years. Seriously, I think gained like 10 pounds," drunk Chanyeol says as he pats his stomach. Baekhyun laughs and does the same thing, and both boys begin to laugh for no reason.  
Kai rolls his eyes and pours himself a glass of red wine, looking at Suho and Xiumin, who were quiet.

[TW: Homophobic Language]

"What's with the silence? Usually you two never shut up. What happened? Trouble in paradise?" Kai laughs, chugging all the wine down. Xiumin looks at him with wide eyes, and Suho lowers his head. Chen looks at them and continues eating.

"What? You guys fucking or something?" Kai says, eyebrows raised. "Because honestly, you guys don't even treat each other as friends. You guys are in love with each other."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stop playing around and sit, listening to Kai. Xiumin coughs and begins to eat, and Suho only looked at him.

"Ah, I see. You guys are gay?" Kai laughs. "What kind of man are you guys?"

"Jongin, stop," Chen sternly looks at Kai, who was laughing at the couple. 

"So I'm right, huh?" Kai rolls his eyes and looks at his plate. "I need men on my side. Real men. Not two kids in love."

"Kai, shut up," Chen says standing up from his chair, upset. "Stop spewing bullshit. Leave them alone. Two men can be best friends. Now fucking eat and stop ruining the dinner," Chen sits back on his seat, eyeing the rest of the boys. Everyone was eating, avoiding eye contact with Kai. He scoffed.

"You guys are so fucked. You know what? Fuck this. I'm not hungry anymore. When you bitches man up, call me back."  
He throws his plate back on the table and gets up from the table, heading to his room. He slammed the door, startling Xiumin.

Suho was upset, and excused himself, along with Xiumin.  
"We're going home. Thanks for the dinner guys," Suho says, waving goodbye at them. Xiumin and Suho both leave, leaving the rest of the boys in silence.

"He does this every year. Always has to be so fucking dramatic over nothing," Chen says, leaning back on his chair. "So what if they're gay? Doesn't make them any less manly. Seriously, Kai needs to get a grip of reality."  
Yixing nods, looking at the two boys who were just drinking. 

"So what now?" Baekhyun speaks up, cleaning up his area.   
"We just wait until Kai is over himself. Then we can call Minseok and Jun back," Yixing says, standing up from the table. 

"Yah, let's play Just Dance!" Chanyeol says, standing up from his seat, dancing. Baekhyun laughs and starts to dance with him. Eventually Chanyeol stumbles over his own shoe and falls, hurting his elbow.

"Fuck dancing. I'm never dancing again in my life," Chanyeol rubs his elbow, and stands up. Baekhyun was laughing like never before. They finally sit down, relaxing themselves.

"Kai always belittling Minseok, that shit makes me sick. Minseok does all his dirty work just to get thrown under the bus," Chen rants, visibly upset. He couldn't stand when Kai would constantly rage on Xiumin for the littlest things. Xiumin did his best on everything, and Kai never acknowledged him for it. Yixing nodded, agreeing with Chen. Kai always had to ruin the Christmas dinners over the silliest things, leaving everyone in a sour mood.

"Either way I have to go," Baekhyun grabs his coat and bag. "I have to meet a friend. If anything comes up, let me know," Chen nods, and they all say goodbye to Baekhyun. 

Seoul strip club, midnight.

"Who are you meeting?" Suho asks Xiumin, who was unbuckling his seat belt.  
"A fellow club owner. We have club business to discuss," he smiles at Suho and gets out of the car. 

"I can come with you, just in case," Suho says, about to turn off the car.

"No. It's kind of private Myeon," Xiumin bit his lip and hoped Suho would take a hint.

"Okay. Call me if anything, love you."  
Xiumin smiles back at him and goes into the club.

"Under what name is the room you're looking for?" the bartender asks Xiumin. He was going through his messages, checking what the code name was. It was simple and obvious. Xiumin scoffed and replied to the bartender.

"Wu."


	8. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to stay subscribed to the story!

"I overheard Junmyeon telling Dae that he heard Xiumin," Kyungsoo said, placing his belongings on Kai's couch. Kai plopped onto the couch, tired, and asked his maid to cook him something.

"You know Xiumin and Suho were gay, right?" Kai says removing his shoes and leaning back on the couch. 

"You told me about their mishap. They could just be friends."

"Nah. I just ignored it because they're both sensitive little bitches. But seriously? How the fuck does that work?"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo says placing his hand on Kai's shoulder. "They were friends. Stop overreacting."

Kai scoffs and finally gives up. He wasn't okay with the fact that Suho and Xiumin could've been gay, because to him, they weren't real men.

"Anyway, I have to make some calls. I have to hire someone to help Sehun in programming and hacking. I'll be back," Kyungsoo waves at Kai and leaves the penthouse. 

After a while Kai fell asleep, until someone was banging on his door. The voice kept urging him to open the door, and the voice belonged to a woman.  
Kai rubbed his eyes, sighing as he hurried to open the door. The small woman barged into Kai's penthouse, frustrated.

"Asia? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why did you tell Chanyeol we had sex? Was it really necessary?"

"It just came out," Kai rolled his eyes and sat on the dining table, while the maid was serving him some soup.

"What the fuck do you mean it just came out? He said he was okay with it but I'm pretty sure he's going on a killing spree right now," she paced back and forth, breathing heavily. Kai just ate his soup, unbothered.

"You shouldn't be one to be angry. Why didn't you tell me Kris Wu was your step brother?" he furrows an eyebrow at Asia, who froze. She sighed and sit in the chair in front of Kai, thinking about what to say.

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. And you've been at every single one of our fucking meetings," he stands up and draws out a pistol.  
"Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now."

"Because," she says as she slowly starts to stand up from her chair.

"Chanyeol would hate you forever."

"You think I care about what that fucker feels? I'm pretty sure he would understand."

"What if I told you something you could use against Baekhyun," she proposes, and Kai starts to gain some interest.

"Sit," he points at the chair with the pistol on his hand, before putting it away.

"The other day, my brother was in Seoul. He was at my strip club, after you guys had left. He had asked me to serve and entertain his friends. After a few minutes, Baekhyun arrived. I thought he was there as a potential business partner, but he arrived and everyone greeted him as a friend. I was really shocked, because don't you guys have a rivalry with my brother?"

"More like hatred. He killed our friend."

"It was so sudden and surprising. Of course Kris and Baekhyun didn't know I was also served you guys, if not they wouldn't have invited me. Also, there was a man there, he was light, shorter than most of them, he had like, cat eyes? From the pictures I saw from your friend.. that definitely looked like him."

Kai stood up from the couch.

"Wait, are you serious? Are you implying Minseok was at that meeting?"

"I don't want to give you false information. But I'm saying that he fits the description."

Kai quickly rings up Chen, informing him to arrange a meeting.

"At 2am, Kai? I'm literally drained of energy," Chen whines, barely getting up from his bed.

"Wait," Asia yells, taking Kai's phone from his hand.  
"Don't arrange a meeting. They're gonna ask you where you got this info from, and what will Chanyeol think, Kai? Cancel it."

Kai rolls his eyes and asks Chen to not arrange anything, hanging up.

"God, what is it with people and keeping secrets from others," Kai starts to remove his suit jacket, placing it on the couch. "You served your purpose. Leave before I change my mind about killing you."

Asia nods and leaves the penthouse at the same time Kyungsoo was entering. He closed the door behind him, and placed his phone on the coffee table.

"You hooked up with her again?" he laughs.

"No," Kai runs his hand through his hair. "She has a thing with Chanyeol and she got mad because I told him we hooked up."

"Oh shit, how'd he take it?"

"That's not important," Kai plays with the rings on his fingers, pondering about what he was about to say. He wanted to believe Asia, but to him Xiumin was already dead. There was no way Xiumin could've stayed hidden this long without getting caught.

"If Minseok were to be alive, I think we would've found out by now, right? He could've at least tried to reach out to Junmyeon or something."

"Where's this coming from?" Kyungsoo chuckles. He found it somewhat funny when Kai suddenly spoke his mind, no matter how ridiculous it was.

"The stripper told me she saw Baekhyun and Minseok at a meeting with Kris. I don't know what to believe."

"What?" Kyungsoo says, now concerned and attentive. 

"She said it's a big if, because she's never even met Minseok. She only saw pictures of him."  
Kyungsoo listened to everything Kai had to say. Now he was just as confused. Suho claimed to have heard his voice, and the letter, everything just implied that he was alive.

But they both did not want to accept it.

Byun Inc. 11:37am.

Baekhyun sat in his meeting room, with other investors, listening to one of them talk business stuff. He was bored. Usually Luhan, his underboss, dealt with his meeting appearances, but Luhan had business to attend so he had to do it himself. As much as he loved being a CEO, it had its downsides.

Half an hour later, Baekhyun was watching as the investors left. He walked out of the meeting room, passing by all his overworked workers. They hadn't slept in so long, not until their work was done. Then maybe they would get a break.

"Mr. Byun," his assistant said, bowing to him. "Mr. Wu is here to see you. He's in your office."

Baekhyun nods, and heads to his office. He hadn't seen Kris in a while, to avoid being caught.  
He entered his room, and Kris was sitting on his chair. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Get off my chair, you fucker," he says pushing Kris off his chair.

"Is this how you greet an old pal, Byun?"  
Baekhyun scoffs, and shrugs. 

"Okay bitch, whatever," he sits on the other chair.  
"Down to business. So basically, your pal, Kyungsoo has been stealing my customers in Daegu. He also tried to sell off one of my workers when he was there. You might wanna calm him down before he loses his head."

"First of all, you stupid fuck, he doesn't work for me. Second of all, Kyungsoo doesn't even like me. Neither do any of them. Only Chanyeol, maybe."

Kris chuckles.

"It must suck to have all your friends against you. This is what you meant when you said you would end our contract for better things? Because this is not better."

"How the fuck did you even get into Seoul without getting caught by Kai's soldiers?"

Kris shift in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.  
"In disguise. Shit's easy."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, fixing his sleeves.  
"Is that what you're here for? To complain about Kyungsoo?"

"No," Kris sits up, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Baekhyun.

"I need you to find this dude, and bring him to me. He owes me a shit ton of money."

"Oh Sehun..?" Baekhyun says awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kris about Sehun, but he decides it's wise if he didn't.

"I'm not your fucking errand boy, Kris. Find him yourself," Baekhyun throws the paper back at him, standing up from his desk.

"Out."

Kris lets out a small chuckle, and looks at his watch. He was not here for the way Baekhyun was treating him.

"There's no business to handle here. When you come to me with some serious, money making shit, then I'll listen. Otherwise, fuck off. I suggest you leave Seoul while you're at it, because Kai will find out you're here sooner or later."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. See you later Byun," Kris walks out of the office, upset. 

Baekhyun felt like he did the right thing by not giving into Kris. Although he still resented Kai, he knew it was not a smart move to betray him, even if he had already.

CHEN WAREHOUSES & CO. 2pm

Chen had been endlessly investigating the cocaine operation fail. Yixing was due to come back any day now, and he wanted to have everything ready to inform him. 

Turns out what Baekhyun had claimed was true, that their workers bumping into each other was merely a coincidence. He found out Kris was behind the fail, and that his men had assaulted theirs for trying to sell in Daegu. Kris was now dominating the whole industry in Daegu, which threw off Chen's whole game. His drug industry was mostly based on Daegu, where he made the most revenue. 

"Chen, take a look at this," Suho says, pointing at the outline of Daegu. He was trying to figure out another way to infiltrate the underworld tunnels without Kris knowing, but it was impossible to get in that way.   
He pointing to a tunnel that could be potentially abandoned, mostly because no one was there to protect it. 

"It could be a forgotten tunnel. Maybe Kris doesn't know it exists."

"Maybe. Or maybe he's just pretending. It could be risky sending your men through there."

"What choice do I have?" Chen says, almost surrendered. He was tired of receiving endless news about his drug trafficking going wrong.  
"My main income is Daegu. I can't let some cocky motherfucker stop me from making my money."

Suho nods, agreeing with Chen. This was all he had going for him. 

"You could always go for Gwangju, or Busan."

"No," Chen shakes his head. He was too stubborn to give up over something he could handle so easily, or so he thought.

"Kris fucked with my operation, and made me believe it was Baekhyun. I can't just give up. We have to find a way to traffic drugs in and out of Daegu without Kris knowing."  
Suho agreed, and continued to search with Chen.

"Hey, so you believe Xiumin is alive?" Chen asks, concerned. He believed Xiumin was dead.

"I don't know what to believe."

"Well, if this helps, the stripper at the club claims she saw Minseok at a meeting with Kris. At this point, I'm starting to believe he's alive too."

"If I'm being honest, I want to believe he's alive. But Jongdae, I was there when he took his final breath. I heard and felt him die. There's no way he's alive."

Chen shrugged. He was also confused. But he was also looking into the letters, which he hadn't heard anything from since he sent his soldiers to investigate. Chen knew more than enough to prove Xiumin was alive, if he had to.

Seoul strip club, 2:30pm

Chanyeol sat on the tables in the strip club, close to where all the strippers were dancing. He was hoping he saw Asia, even though that wasn't the reason he was there. He was there to meet Kai. 

"Chanyeol!" Asia quietly yells, spotting him in the crowd.  
"I'm not off 'till 10pm, so how about w-"

"I'm not here for you."  
He says coldly, not even turning to face her. 

"Oh, then what are you here for? To meet a friend?"

"None of your business," he sips a bit from his beer can, still not turning to face her. She was embarrassed.

"Are you mad? About Kai? I thought you said you understood?"

"I do. I just don't feel like talking to you right now."

"Okay," she says, embarrassed. She felt so humiliated, she was excited to see him. but instead was greeted coldly. She walks away, without turning back.

"God you're such a dick for that. Poor Asia was so excited to see you," Kai says, sitting beside him. "Worst boyfriend award goes to," he points at Chanyeol. He rolls his eyes.

"What the fuck took you so long? Also don't talk about Asia. She's my girl. Keep her name out of your mouth."

Kai couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "What a man you must be, treating your girl like garbage but oh no don't talk about her."

"The thing is, you fucker, you slept with my girl. That's what has me so pressed. Why can't you keep your dick to yourself?"

"Not my fault she was all over me. Not like I'm complaining, though. Greatest sex of my life."

"Shut the fuck up," Chanyeol says, grabbing Kai by the collar. Kai quickly pushes Chanyeol away, standing up from his chair. Asia notices this, as they were making a scene in the club. 

"Guys," she says, running to them. "You're making a fucking scene. Go be kids elsewhere."

Chanyeol scoffs.  
"Stay away from Kai, you hear me?" he sternly warns Asia, who nods. Chanyeol leaves the club heated.

"You're lucky I didn't get to tell him about yesterday. Otherwise he really would've had you trafficked right now," Kai laughs, as he leaves the club. 

CHEN WAREHOUSES & CO.

"Okay, so that tunnel is our best bet. I think I should go there myself and check it out. I'll just Kai and the rest know," Chen smiles, finally happy he found a way into Daegu. Suho leaves after he was done with his work, and Chen also heads out. 

At this point it was already night, 1:45am to be exact, and all Chen wanted to do was sleep. But he also wanted to have a drink with his buds. 

Chen was getting into his car, loading all his stuff inside. As he turned on the engine, he noticed a little piece of paper placed into his cup holder. When he pulled it and read it, he heard a click, and a bomb ticking.

The paper read:  
Ah Jongdae~ It's been so long  
since I've seen you. Remember  
when you caught Myeonnie  
and I kissing that one time?   
Always to bothersome. ㅋㅋ  
ㅋㅋ You keep placing missing   
pieces together that I think you  
should stay out of. I have   
decided that it is your  
time.

As he finished reading, a last tick was heard, before the car blew up.


	9. Sign

Kai and his associates/friends were having their first meeting, organized by Kai himself since Chen had not been answering the phone.

"I can't believe fucking Jongdae decided to go MIA when we have to deal with Minseok and his potential fake death. Also Kris is in Seoul, so there's that."

"Actually, Jongdae is in Daegu. He said he was gonna try and figure out a way to transport his drugs in and out of Daegu without Kris noticing," Suho speaks up, clearing his throat. They all understand.

"Okay. Anyway, so I was informed that Minseok was seen here, in Seoul a few days ago with Kris. Now I don't know how credible this info can be, seeing as how it comes from a stripper who was in the face of life or death."

Chanyeol sits on the couch bored, because there was no strippers, or mostly, there was no Asia performing for him. He couldn't concentrate.

"Well, we can ask around if anyone has seen a man fitting his description."

"It's been years, though. He must've changed a lot. He could be unrecognizable to us. Either way, I don't think he's alive. He can't be gone this long undetected," Chanyeol argues. 

"Yeah, he's right. Minseok would've contacted me long ago if he had survived. He's not alive," Suho says, lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh so now you stop being delusional," Kai says, with a frustrated tone. "I thought you out of all people would be happy to find out your lover is alive."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo says, making Kai's head turn to face him. Kyungsoo shakes his head in disapproval, signaling him to not provoke any further.

"Fine," Kai gives up. "I still have the Namjoon fucker as a threat. I just found out he bought a building where he's gonna start hiring people. Seems like a lot of people wanna work for him."

"You could always consider Baekhyun's offer, Kai. Stop being a goddamn prick and accept help from others," Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Kai. Kai nodded, although he didn't fully approve.

"Sure. But Baekhyun's plans suck ass. We need something good. Something that won't be traced back to me."

"Yixing is back tomorrow. Maybe he can have Namjoon trafficked or something. It's the only option at this point," Suho shrugs. They all stare at him, because it was the stupidest option they had heard.

"Okay, what if we just host a party, and invite Namjoon and his father. After we can plan a fake attack, pin it on Kris, and boom. He's dead."

"That could work," Kai nods. Finally something intellectual came out of Chanyeol's mouth.

"Kyungsoo, plan the party for tomorrow. I want it at around 6pm, or whenever Namjoon is available. I'll have my assistant make arrangements. Chanyeol, make sure to check if Kris is still in Seoul. Sehun, work with Kyungsoo waa by finding our what time Namjoon is available."  
They all nod, and leave the club.

The next day, 2pm, Seoul International Airport.

Suho arrived at the airport, waiting outside. He was hoping to spot Yixing because his flight had already landed, and he should be coming out of the airport any minute.

Meanwhile Suho was deep in thought, thinking about the one that got away. Even after years, he couldn't forget Xiumin. He still held a special place in his heart. And because of this, he was hurting. He needed someone to make him snap out of it, to help him heal, because he couldn't stand the empty void he had in his heart.

After a few minutes, Yixing was no where in sight. Loads of people were coming in and out of the airport, others were outside waiting for someone or hauling cabs. He texted Yixing, asking him where he was. No answer.

Suho was growing frustrated. He still had to report to Chen's warehouses and check up on them, and he had to get ready for the party.

He waited a few more minutes, and then received a text from Yixing.

ZYX: I thought I had texted you. I already got a ride home. 

Suho sighed, now annoyed. He came all this way for nothing.  
He turned on the engine, and before he drives away, someone slips a card through the small window opening in his passenger seat.  
Before driving away, Suho turns and sees someone slipping a card through the window. His eyes follow the man who then got lost in the crowd. 

He stared at the card, pondering. He didn't know whether or not to open it. He was too afraid that it would be yet another card from Xiumin.

He decides to not open it until all of this members were around.

Seoul strip club, 3pm

The whole gang was here, all except Chen and Baekhyun. The boys were discussing what exactly was going to happen today.

"Okay," Chanyeol says, placing a blueprint of the building where the party was gonna take place. The outlined every tunnel, exactly at what time they were gonna pull it off and what time they were getting out. 

"I asked Jongin's assistant to plan a poker event. We're going to celebrate and then after, a little poker session. Sehun, you're gonna be the one gambling with Namjoon and a few of my soldiers. Everything is planned out. All you guys have to do it be present."

"Then, what exactly are you killing him with?" Kyungsoo asks, still observing the blueprints.

"One of my workers will get mad, and then he'll pull out a gun. As soon as you hear the encounter, Kai you leave the building. Same for Kyungsoo, and I will be out back planting the bombs. I'm blowing the place up."

"Wait," Kai raises his hand, stopping Chanyeol. "Won't it look suspicious if we leave before it blows up?"

"You didn't let me finish," Chanyeol clears his throat. "This is how it's happening."

Octagon Club, Gangnam-gu, 6pm.

Everyone was at the club. The party had already started, and everyone was in their seats. The main guest still hadn't arrived. 

Suho sat on a table, talking to various business men, He tried to seem as normal as possible. Chanyeol and Yixing were by the bar, also chatting with the bartender. Sehun and Kai were by the entrance, checking everyone who came in and out. The other boys were waiting for the signal, so that the plan would start.

After about an hour, Namjoon arrives, along with his dad and a few other people. He greets Kai, and something seemed off. Kai noticed that Namjoon greeted him coldly, not very, though. Namjoon then greeted Sehun, in a much nicer way than Kai.

Kai did not like this.

Namjoon walked about, observing the club. Kai gave a signal to the boys letting him know Namjoon had arrived. Kyungsoo came out from the back of the club, and gave a speech, welcoming everyone to the club. He announced that a poker tournament would begin shortly, for anyone who wanted to join.

They waited to see if Namjoon would sign the paper on the bar, that would mean he enter the poker match. 

Except he didn't.

Chanyeol hesitated for a bit, because they need Namjoon to play the match. Otherwise the plan wouldn't work.  
He greets Namjoon, and introduces himself.

"Aren't you gonna play the poker game? Tonight's gonna make someone rich," he exclaims, trying to seem as passive as usual. 

Namjoon chuckled.

"I do find gambling interesting, but not tonight. I'd rather watch."

"Bummer," Chanyeol says, turning to eye Kai who was observing them.

'He doesn't want to play,' he mouthed at Kai. 'What?' Kai says giving him a puzzled look. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and excuses himself, walking over to Kai. The rest also approach them, and they all go into one of the rooms in a club.

"So this dip shit doesn't wanna gamble tonight, huh? The night when he's supposed to die," Kai paces back and forth in the room. He was anxious, because it was taking longer then usual. He was getting impatient.

"I got a back up plan," Chanyeol stands up, and signals Kai to sit down. "He's just gonna watch, right? So we can play the regular poker match, and then I get one of my men to do the same thing, except he'll announce he's shooting up the building. That simple, we get him to surrender to his knees, my soldier keeps them entertained, and I blow it up. Easy."

"I'm struggling to follow along to this 'plan' of yours Chanyeol," Kyungsoo stands up fixing his suit. "He came with other men, meaning they're most likely armed. They'll kill him off so fast."

"All my soldiers are armed. There's more of them than there is of his soldiers," Chanyeol shrugs. "As soon as he announces the shooting, I blow up and part of the club, and you guys run out. My men will handle Namjoon. Got it?" He points at all of them and they nod. 

Plan starts.

They all walk back out to the club since the poker match was about to begin. Chanyeol walks out of the club, Sehun sits close to the poker table and the rest of the boys stand by exits, trying not to seem suspicious. 

The announcer starts to explain the rules of the game, and it starts. Everybody was in position. Namjoon stood by, close to the poker table and watched attentively. Sehun observed Namjoon's every move, but also tried to pay attention to the game & his surroundings. 

Kai stood by the first exit and checked his watch.   
'6:57pm, it should be starting soon,' he thought to himself. He looked around and saw Kyungsoo on the other side of the club, also by an exit. Yixing was at the front entrance of the club, making sure no one was around to witness anything. 

Chanyeol was outside of the building, placing sticky bombs around the building. He carefully stood back and waiting for Kai to send him a signal about blowing the place up. 

All of the boys looked at their watch.   
'7pm,' they all thought to themselves. It was time.

Sehun stood up and walked away from the poker table, trying to seem unsuspecting as possible. Namjoon still stood by the table, watching the match. One of them checked the time and stood from the table, angry.

"This fucking game is rigged!" he said, tossing his poker chips at the dealer. Everyone around them was startled, and Namjoon watched in confusion. The man laughed and pulled out a gun, pointing at one of the men in the club. 

He pulled the trigger and the man's head dropped on the table, screams filling the club. Namjoon's men immediately pulled out their guns and ran over to Namjoon. Kai and the rest of the boys watched, waiting for the signal from Chanyeol's men. 

Outside Chanyeol heard the screams and gunshot, and starting to slowly walk away from the building, to avoid being blown up. He stood and looked at his phone, waiting for a signal from Kai. 

Kai called Chanyeol and he put his phone in speaker.

"All ready?" Kai asks Chanyeol. Chanyeol replies with a 'yes.'

"Blow this shit hole up."

Chanyeol hangs up and places his finger on the detonation button. He starts to countdown slowly, stopping at 1.

"Chanyeol, don't!" says a familiar voice, and Chanyeol turns.

"Asia, what are you doing here? How the fuck did you even get here?"

"Chanyeol, you can't blow the building up."

"And why the fuck should I listen to you?" Chanyeol furrows an eyebrow at Asia, who was visibly tired and out of breath from running to where he was.

"Because, Xiumin is in that building."


End file.
